


Ocean/深海

by Oudwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oudwood/pseuds/Oudwood
Summary: 总有一些人，像是深海。





	1. Chapter 1

标题：Ocean/深海  
作者：丢了你的男爵  
配对：SD  
分级：R

 

1.  
他是在一个Party里认识Dean的。  
彼时音乐轰鸣，人群嘈杂。有一张漂亮脸蛋的男人闭着眼睛随着鼓点晃动身体，闪烁的暗色灯光在鼻梁侧边落下浓浓的阴影，确实很难不引起注意。  
他和其他许多人一样，自然而然地多去看了几眼。Dean那时尚还年轻，不过22岁的年纪，身上却没有稚嫩的痕迹。唇角的弧度慵懒又满怀目的性，一看就是经常混迹酒吧的风流客。  
很明显地，就是那种Sam不太喜欢的人。

可是这种“不太喜欢”的第一印象只维持了几分钟。  
只维持到Dean睁开眼睛。  
DJ在鼓点高潮时换了歌，徒然转换的节奏点燃了人群，Dean抬起手里的啤酒瓶，嘴唇对着瓶口，肆无忌惮地让多余的酒液顺着自己的嘴角流下来，流过下巴，流进解开三颗扣子的衬衫衣领里。  
Sam的视线随着那些液体一起滑到Dean的胸口。昏暗暧昧的灯光下，若隐若现的胸肌恰到好处，带着隐晦的性暗示，仿佛在吸引人走过去缓慢地亲吻舔舐，从凹陷的锁骨，到隐藏在布料里的乳尖，一路向下。  
再下。

他看着Dean的脖子。  
然后Dean放下酒瓶，转过头来。

视线相对的前一秒，Sam的心脏仿佛突然被什么勒了一下。

Dean的眼神仿佛已经有些醉了，有些迷离，却依旧能够分辨出来那目光是上下打量了他两眼。  
他有几秒钟的沉默。  
忽明忽暗的灯光拦在他们中间，照在他们脸上，照在人群中间，映到墙上的阴影仿佛层层叠叠的怪物。张牙舞爪。  
Dean舔了舔嘴唇，微微挑了挑眉毛，绿眼睛依旧看着他。

仿佛几年，或者几秒。他终于举起酒杯，遥遥的对着Dean晃了晃。

请你喝杯酒？  
他用唇语无声地说。  
Dean勾起了一个笑，也不知道是不是看清了他在说什么。音乐换了，高昂的鼓音变成了女声低哑暧昧的喘。他隔着不到五米的距离看着那双臻绿的眼睛。

Dean依旧站在原地，一动未动。  
于是几分钟之后，他迈开脚步，走向了Dean。

2.  
“Sam。”他说。他把两小杯马提尼中的一杯递给了Dean。  
”Hey, tiger.”而Dean稍微仰起脸，露出一个意味深长的笑容。“你是想灌醉我吗？”  
刻意压低了声音。  
可是稍微抬起下巴，扬起唇角笑的表情，带着一种莫名的孩子气。  
Sam看着他。  
过了一会，点了点头。

Dean于是笑起来。  
“伙计。”  
他凝视着Dean的笑容。  
Dean接过了杯子，熟练地在左手虎口舔了舔，粉色的舌头在暗色灯光下一闪而过。  
“你坦诚得可爱。”  
细白的食盐洒在被濡湿的虎口。Sam看着Dean把装盐的小瓶揣回兜里，然后喝了那杯马提尼。  
柠檬切片咬在饱满的嘴唇中间，Dean的睫毛在光下晕出大片的阴影，由下往上看过来的时候，有种让人屏息的美。

“等一下，再说一次……”然后这种美延续在醉醺醺的酒气里，熏得人目眩神迷，喘不过气。Sam抿了抿嘴唇，看着Dean伸出手指，露出那种标准的，想要和人勾上的笑容来：“你叫什么名字？”  
他看着Dean。  
“Sam。”过了一会儿，他说。

3.  
Dean做了一个梦。  
梦里他沉入了一片深海。那是一片非常，非常美的海域。美到即使海水将他没顶，让他窒息，让他浑身冰冷，让他不断，不断地下坠，也无法将视线从那片离他越来越远的海面移开。海面的阳光是微橙的颜色，看起来十分温暖。像是天堂的色彩，又像情人眼里的余晖。  
而海水是一片湛蓝。  
一种他永远无法忘记的蓝。

醒来时浑身发疼，一只手臂环在腰间，温热的胸膛贴在背后。他费力地扭过头一看，看见了一张年轻的脸。  
尖尖的下巴，薄削的嘴唇，眉心微微皱起，仿佛连睡觉都不安稳。  
也仿佛未成年。  
就是这么个稚嫩的小子，昨天操了他一晚上，操得他现在整个下半身都是木的，仿若残废。  
知人知面不知心。  
想到这里，Dean回手一巴掌，粗暴的摔在了Sam的脑袋上。

宾馆的床单是白的，在午后有些扎眼。尤其是在一夜没睡的情况下，Dean半眯着眼睛，好一会儿才适应了光线。  
Sam猛地惊醒，棕绿的瞳仁放大又缩小，眼神里的困倦还没褪去，带着惊疑不定，像是个受惊的小鹿一样看着他。他斜着眼睛看了一会儿，开始还窝着火，后来看了一会儿，却忍不住整个人回过身，捏住Sam的尖下巴亲了一下那双薄薄的嘴唇。

Sam以正常人难以企及的反应速度理清了Dean的心路历程。随后一手捏住Dean的手腕，稍微用力，像是个小狼崽一样翻过身，重新把Dean压在了身下。  
Dean顿时龇牙咧嘴。  
“他妈的疼。”Dean说。  
“哪里疼？”Sam近距离看着Dean的眼睛。他昨晚没有拉窗帘，此时暖洋洋的阳光正从窗外透进来，细碎地落进Dean的瞳仁里。  
“哪里都他妈的疼。”然后Dean说。

4.  
“你他妈才18岁?”  
Sam背对着Dean坐在床边穿裤子。床上的Dean气急败坏，瞪着Sam的宽肩窄臀，流畅的背部曲线，他瞪了一会儿，怎么也没办法对这个后背生气。  
“你怎么进的酒吧?“于是只好瞪着天花板问。  
“假ID。”Sam说。  
“好极了。“

Sam回过身，看了Dean一会儿。  
他不了解Dean。  
但是即便如此，他也能看出来，此刻Dean正在竭力压制翻滚在胸腔里的脏话。

“我还不知道你的名字。”他依旧镇定地说了。  
Dean瞥了他一眼。  
“我不能一直叫你宝贝。”他认真地说。  
Dean翻了个白眼。  
“随便你。“  
“我什么时候能再见到你？“  
“很快。”Dean敷衍地说。

Sam沉默了一会儿。  
“你叫什么名字？“然后他问。

5.  
最后Sam得到的不仅是Dean的名字。  
也许是因为学的是法律，专业技能里面自带了几分说服他人的能力，让他很顺利地就得到了他想要的信息。  
Dean的电话号码，暂住的汽车旅馆地址，门牌号，下次有空的时间。  
问到这些时Dean躺在床上，从下巴到肩膀的弧度慵懒得像是一只猫，漂亮的绿眼睛有些疲倦，饱满的嘴唇微微开合，有一句没一句地跟他搭话，洁白的牙齿在红润的唇瓣间若隐若现。  
有问必答。  
他在旁边看着，喉咙里面仿佛燃烧了一把火。  
“所以你下周三，十月七号有空？”他说。  
Dean说了个嗯。

“你住在旧金山？”  
Dean顿了一下说。“旅游。”

“我有一节课。”Sam点了点头说：“失陪一下。”他去洗手间简单地洗了个脸，刷牙，漱口。然后抬起脸来，看着镜子里的自己。  
他知道Dean在撒谎。  
他知道当一个人随口撒谎的时候是什么模样。  
就像他的养父。  
他太过熟悉了。 

回到房间时Dean正看着窗外，手掌向前挡在脸前。五指微微张开，从指缝泄出的阳光落在他的脸上，流动的暖金让他看起来像是一个天使。  
“我得走了。”他说。他走过去，俯下身在Dean额头上落下一个亲吻。Dean微微眯起眼睛，浓密的睫毛像是蝶翼。

然后向下，落在鼻尖。  
再下。

“我没刷牙。”Dean抬起眼睛看了Sam一眼。  
“如果你介意的话。“Sam说。  
Dean耸了耸肩。  
于是最后他们还是交换了一个很长的吻。

Sam睁开眼睛时发现Dean也睁开了眼睛。他用力咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，然后被对方一巴掌推开。  
他微笑地看着Dean恼怒的样子。  
他不在意Dean撒谎。  
在这个世界上，能够遇见一个互相了解甚多的人极其不易。多数情况下，每个人都拥有自己的秘密，拥有一些不想让别人了解的东西。甚至有时，只是单纯地懒得解释。  
所以何苦刨根问底。

“我会给你打电话。”走之前，他说。

6.  
只是他没想到的是。Dean连电话号码留的都是假的。  
汽车旅馆的房间号属于一个叫做Duke的人。他从Dean所说的十月七号等到十月十七号，也没等来一个短信。  
斯坦福是一所昂贵的学校，除了学生贷款外，Sam必须保持全优的成绩申请奖学金，才能勉强交的起学费。这意味着他必须整个学期满勤，并且在考试和论文中比其他人做的更好。  
他知道。  
但是在九月末的考试那天，当他看见Dean的脸在街上一闪而过时。他还是追上去。

Dean显然有些惊讶。  
已经是初冬的季节，虽然帕罗奥图靠近旧金山，属于热带海洋性气候。可是今年的气温却反常地低，路上的行人早早穿上了厚大衣，甚至出现了难得一见的羽绒服。  
Sam穿着牛仔和T恤，深色的厚外套和围巾搭配起来一股浓浓的常春藤气息。  
而Dean不知从哪里回来，穿着有些大的厚皮衣，靴子上满是泥土，整个人灰头土脸。  
两个人站在一起，格格不入得仿佛两个世界。

Dean显然注意到了这一点。  
他打量了Sam两眼，然后又一次露出了那种，轻佻的，仿佛无论对什么都浑不在意的笑容。  
“Hey，小子。”他说，试图调侃两句什么:“你……”  
可是Sam握住他的肩膀，突如其来的吻打断了他，让他甚至没说完一个句子。

年轻的斯坦福学生微微俯下脸和他接吻，眼睛狭长而微挑，脸上带着年轻锋利的棱角，仿佛旷野上孤独行走的野兽。并不急躁，甚至带着距离感。  
可是眼神坚定。

Dean微微仰着脸，被牢牢地握着肩膀。  
有一瞬间，他被这样的眼神所迷惑了。  
有一瞬间，他甚至觉得，Sam爱他。  
下一瞬间，他从那个吻里挣脱出来，浑身上下从骨头缝到头发丝都为刚才的想法感觉尴尬。

Sam站在原地。  
他觉得尴尬。  
所以他舔了舔嘴唇，像是好兄弟似地，意图缓解尴尬地抬手在Sam肩膀上拍了拍。他并不知道自己为什么要这么做。但是Sam一句话都没说，只是瞥了一下自己肩膀上他的手掌，眉眼之间却仿佛带了一种隐晦的性张力。  
于是他哆嗦一下，抽回了手。  
他的腰后莫名发软，喉咙发烫。

“Dean。”然后Sam开口了。  
“我很喜欢你。”  
他挑了挑眉毛。  
Sam不在意他这幅早已对告白免疫的模样，继续沉稳地说着，看着他的眼睛。  
“而且我能看出来，你也并不讨厌我。Dean。”说到这里Sam停顿了一下：“如果这是你的真名字的话。”  
Dean莫名其妙地看了他一眼。  
“我想要你的电话号码。”他说。  
“我不是已经给你了吗。”  
“可以打通的那种。“  
Dean突然打了个喷嚏。睫毛上沾了点儿泪花，鼻子红红的。Sam解下自己的围巾，一手拉住Dean的领子把对方拉到自己身前，然后慢条斯理地将围巾绕在Dean的脖子上，系好。  
“我不会过问你的事，不会过问你的朋友，你的生活，你的一切。我尊重你的隐私，你的秘密。我知道你有秘密，但是我并不关心。”他说：“我只是想下次依旧能够见到你。”

Dean微微抬起眼睛，看着Sam的脸。  
过了好一会儿，他才抿了抿嘴唇，说：“伙计，我去了深山老林，这半个月手机没信号。下次你打电话，应该会通。”

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

㈡  
7.  
四天之前。

［Sam.］

Dean看着手机里不断闪烁的来电显示。  
他的一夜情对象。  
设置成静音的手机在黑暗里无声地亮着，仿佛一种静默的抗议。他把手机翻过去，屏幕向下放回床头柜上。身边的人睡的有些不安慰，稍微动了动。他仰躺在床上，柔软的枕头在后颈支撑着他的脑袋，让他得以肌肉放松地躺在那儿，而不是浑身难受地蜷缩在车后座里。  
他发自内心地感激这个。  
虽然汽车旅馆的床单总有一种漂白粉味儿，但是对他来说也足够好了。他又一次回过头去，看了看床头柜上放着的电子闹钟，旁边是他的手机，屏幕还在一闪一闪地亮着，正不依不饶地趴在那里。  
凌晨一点半。  
Dean想着。  
不睡觉吗，这个婊子。

漆黑一片的天花板在微弱的光线下像是开了一些斑驳的花，漏水的污痕在头顶静寂里绽放出有些扭曲的美感。Dean莫名想到了对方把手机号码存进自己手机里时脸上的表情，突然喉结动了动。  
手机屏幕的光线被桌面掩盖，从缝隙漏出的微弱蓝光在枕头边奄奄一息地闪烁，仿佛能够发出蓝色的声音。  
Dean有些睡不着了。他侧过身，一只胳膊枕在脑后，视线有意无意地向手机瞥过去。  
他不能否认那天晚上他很爽。小Sammy技巧全无，但是学的很快，并且性感，腰部年轻莽撞的力量让他现在回想起来依旧后脑发麻。  
尤其是那双眼睛。  
狭长微挑，瞳仁却浑圆透彻，像是个小puppy。  
那晚的光线太昏暗，照的人眼里难免有几分深情的味道。  
他知道那是错觉。  
但往往就是错觉，才更让人心动。  
Dean躺在黑暗里，桌上的手机屏幕终于暗淡了下去。

8.  
旧金山那边来了一个活。  
电话来的时候Dean才刚睡着一小会儿。手机不知道为什么开了声音，被打得震天响。他开始还以为又是那只契而不舍的puppy，准备了满肚子的脏话一把抄起手机，但是听见了熟人的声音之后，脏话顿时在舌尖翻滚两下咽了回去，变成了简单利落地应和。  
任劳任怨的猎鬼人没有睡懒觉的资格，他头昏脑胀地听着电话，一边心想今天需要喝多少杯咖啡。浴室的灯亮着，隐约传来水声。有一瞬间梦境和现实重叠，他几乎以为那是Sam。

记下时间和地点，他倒头又重新睡去。梦境于是又席卷而上，他沉浸在那双棕绿的眼睛里，浮浮沉沉的幻觉和若有若无的暧昧爱意。  
再次醒来时身边的床单已经凉了，他的精神状态出奇的糟糕，像是宿醉又不像，浑身都在疼。  
他于是去浴室洗了把脸。水池旁边凌乱地摆了一些用过的化妆棉，空气中有浓郁的香水味道。他随手把垃圾丢进垃圾桶，低头把冷水拍在脸上。  
抬起头，镜子里的人眼睛里带着轻微的血丝，但是看起来稍微精神了一些。门口传来敲门声，他用干毛巾擦了脸，去开门。  
两个年轻的猎魔人站在门外。“Lu，Micky。”Dean打了声招呼，转身拿了放在门口的背包往肩上一甩，回手关门。猎人们身上总有一种与常人格格不入的冷漠气息，也许是和各种各样的鬼怪打了太多的交道，久而久之，怎么和普通人相处却反倒被他们所忘记了。  
“林子里的守林人被人发现死在洞穴里。整个人头下脚上被倒吊着，吃得只剩了一幅骨架。”Lu说着：“警方判断是野兽袭击。”  
“野兽可不会把人倒吊起来。”Micky冷哼一声。  
“那守林人是个单身汉，无妻无子，父母住在很远的外州，现在还没得到消息。我们这趟活连个问询的人都没有，只能硬找。”  
“百分之八十是温迪戈。”Micky说。  
“如果是温迪戈，那就是一场硬仗。”Dean打开车门，开始点火。Micky坐进副驾驶，点头表示同意。后车门咣地一声关上了。Dean顿时回过头去，皱着眉头说了一句：“Hey，伙计。温柔点儿。”  
Lu举起双手，不正经地说：“真对不起，弄疼你老婆了。”  
Dean回手就把副驾驶台上的抽纸盒子丢了过去。

9.  
他们一行人从林子里出来已经是三天之后。Micky肩膀受了伤，Dean刚把他送到镇上的医院，就接到了请他去办下个案子的电话。每年的十月末到十二月初，像是恶魔鬼怪们也要过年了一样，各种案子多得像是秋日里密密麻麻往下掉的枯树叶。  
Lu留下来照顾Micky，Dean于是一个人开车回到了帕罗奥图。他在热狗店的下一条街看到了汽车旅馆的牌子，于是把车停在路边，准备下去买点儿吃的，然后趁天还没黑先去案发现场探探情况。  
站在玻璃门外，他不经意地往里一看，正看到了自己一身脏兮兮的模样像是从哪个坟地里爬出来似地。脸上几道污泥，脖子上还有血痕。  
热狗店的老板把用纸包了两层的热狗装进塑料袋子里递给他，他刷了信用卡，签了字，回过身，就看见了Sam正站在离他不到两米的距离之外，腰背挺直，像是个狼崽子似地盯着他。

10.  
现在。

Sam干干净净的手指握在他的掌心里，也不嫌他脏，握得紧紧的。那种仿佛暗藏爱意的力道有一瞬间让Dean几乎怀疑起来Sam是从哪儿来的这种执着劲头。然后下一瞬间他又自嘲地想到，这么说得好像他有什么值得去坑骗的东西一样。  
但是他还是别扭地抽了抽手，Sam看他挣扎，居然下意识地握紧了一下，然后才回过神，放开了手。  
这就是刚才还口口声声说着要尊重他私人空间的人。  
Dean的心理活动没在脸上表现出来，而是摊了摊手，做出一副“都听你的，满意了吗伙计”的样子。Sam抬手看了看表，皱紧了眉头，然后对他说：“一个小时之后我去找你。”  
“找我？”Dean沾了泥污的脸上灰扑扑的，绿眼睛却明亮。Sam看了他的眼睛一会儿，没再多说什么，只抛下一句：“等我。”就走了。

这个婊子。  
Dean看着他的背影，在心里说了一句。  
好像他让他等，他就一定得等一样。

11.  
Dean在汽车旅馆开了个房间，快速地洗了个澡，刮了个胡子。  
房里没人，他干脆整个儿光着走出来，一边用毛巾擦头发，一边走到桌前去开电脑。冷掉的热狗吃起来有点刚开封的速食产品，不过比面包好一点儿。他实在是累的没力气再去把这东西热一遍了。  
就这么冷着吧。他想着。就像他前二十二年人生一样，从没人愿意拿去烤箱里热一下，让它稍微变得好一点儿。也过来了。  
婊子才抱怨。

他查了一下案子的报道，年轻的大学生死在操场边的树丛里，胸口被开了个大洞。  
器官丢失。  
他于是装了银弹，翻出来自己那身廉价的黑西装。

到了学校里面，案发现场已经被黄色的警戒线隔离起来了。他脸庞干干净净，虽然还带着点儿伤，但是恰好掩盖了他过于年轻的缺点。嘴唇微微抿着，下巴曲线硬朗分明，看起来还真的有点儿FBI的模样。  
帕罗奥图不算是大城市，但是靠近旧金山，绝不是穷乡僻壤。他拿出假证件，一脸冷漠地递给负责的警官时心里只有一个念头：露馅了就立刻往回跑。

警官先生却压根没有半点怀疑。这位四十多岁多一点的警官显然最近被这个案子折腾得没怎么睡好，眼睛下面两个大大的乌青。“过来吧，尸体已经在警局了。现场只有血迹和脚印，没有指纹。”Dean看他拉高警戒线的带子，顿时收回举着证件的手，准备跟着弯腰钻过去。  
但是在他低下头之前，旁边突然伸出一只手，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。  
在回头去看之前，Dean却先认出了那只手。或者先认出了那种握住他手腕的感觉。  
十分用力，用力到好像每一点儿力度都是在克制千百次之后才接触到他的手腕皮肤。用力到他几乎也跟着肌肉紧绷起来。几乎让人不解的渴望从他们每一寸接触的皮肤向血管里渗透，淡淡的体温里有一种隐隐约约的，不知因何而起的酥麻。  
他猛地试图抽回手。

“探员……”Sam往他手里的证件瞥了一眼。“Wession？”  
Sam的力气比他看上去要大。Dean唇角抽了抽，再次挣了挣。这次Sam放了手，于是他从他脸前收回证件，他的胸腔里还残留着刚才屏住呼吸所带来的闷痛，Sam的视线落在他的嘴唇上，然后又欲盖弥彰地移开了。  
“我能进去了吗。”他对警官说，意有所指：“无关人员保持距离”  
“我是目击证人。”Sam说。  
Dean说：“……”  
警官看到他们两个之间奇怪的气氛，问了一句：“你们两个认识？”  
Dean跟上他的脚步，敷衍地说：“朋友。”  
“我们是兄弟。”Sam在后面，突然说了一句。

Dean像是被鞭子抽了一下似地，整个人僵硬了一秒。Sam走到他身边，又笑着搂住了他的肩膀，转头对警官说：“感情好得像亲兄弟一样。”  
“我没有兄弟。”Dean说。

12.  
“Shawn是从宿舍走出来，在去操场的路上被袭击的。”  
Dean蹲下身，看着草丛里凌乱的脚印。狼人变身之后会习惯四肢着地奔跑，如果不是有人突然精神失常，那么这个袭击者有很大的可能性是狼人。  
“那天晚上七点半，我刚从外面回来，刚好路过这里。”Sam说。“我听见有争吵的声音，然后是重物落地。我赶过去的时候正好看见一个黑影用非常快的速度从树林里抄小道跑开了。”  
“是从哪个方向？”Dean问。  
Sam指了和脚印相反的方向。  
“奇怪了。”难道这个狼人是变身之后在学校里晃荡，遇见受害人了之后又变回人类的样子再行凶？  
有些说不通啊。  
“你到现场之后受害人已经死亡了吗。”  
“没有。”Sam说。“她撑了几分钟。但是没撑到救护车赶到。”  
心脏被挖走，很难说就算等到救护车能起到什么作用。  
“她一定很痛苦。”警官露出一副不忍再听的表情：“被剖开胸膛却没有立刻死去……”  
“不。”出乎意料地，Sam却说：“她很平静，只是说了一句：‘我很抱歉。’”  
“‘我很抱歉’？”  
“是，‘我很抱歉’。”  
“你说之前听到有争吵声。”Dean问。“是一男一女吗。”  
“不，是两个女声。”Sam说。  
警官看了Dean一眼，说：“可能是情杀。”  
“我们应该问一下死者有没有恋人。”Dean顿了一下，说：“或者走得很近的，别人的恋人。”

13.  
撬开狼人家的门锁时，Dean听到楼上传来一声极轻的脚步声。他迅速拔出手枪，用枪头谨慎地顶开门。房间里一片漆黑，灯关着，暖气没开。Dean慢慢地走进去，左手伸到身后去摸手电，黑暗里突然亮起两只绿色的兽瞳，冷冰冰地看着他。  
训练有素的身体在大脑运转之前先做出了反应，他扣动食指，枪口在黑暗里迸发出火焰般的火花，银弹射了出去。  
对面的野兽痛叫了一声，然后扑了过来。Dean被撞翻在地，虎口被尖锐的利爪划了一个大口子，枪立刻飞了出去。  
狼人凶狠地盯着他，满是尖锐牙齿地嘴距离他的喉咙不到三十厘米的距离。火光电石间，他最后一个念头是，他终于死在了猎魔的途中。  
也许Dad会为他感到骄傲。

灯啪地一下开了，Sam站在门口，手里握着那把枪。  
“从他身上起来。”冷静地说。  
狼人抬起头，冲他咧了咧牙。Sam眼睛都不眨，一枪打在它的肩膀上。本来是对着额头，但是被它闪开了。  
Dean抓住机会，一个肘击撞在狼人的下颚，翻身从它身下闪了出来。Sam在Dean起身的同时又开了一枪，毫无偏差地射进了狼人的心脏。  
狼人嗷呜一声撞到墙上，然后慢慢下滑，蜷缩起来。Sam依然牢牢地握着枪，眼睛却快速地在Dean身上上下扫了一眼。  
“我没事。”Dean下意识地说了一句。说完又觉得有点儿尴尬。

受伤的狼人体型缩小，变回了人类的形态。看起来不过一米六的身高，一头乌黑的长发，绿色的眼睛看着Dean。她没有穿衣服，赤裸的身体上满是猩红的鲜血，看起来触目惊心。  
丝毫看不出这是一个曾经残忍地把另外一个人的心脏从胸腔里掏出来的凶手。  
“对情敌的嫉妒能让人变成魔鬼。”Sam意有所指地说。  
Dean回过头去瞪着他：“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，如果你和其他人上床，我就会变成魔鬼。”Sam分外坦诚地说，语气里还带了几分解释的味道。好像Dean问他什么意思，他就真的认认真真地把自己的意思解释出来了一样。  
“……”Dean说：“你为什么缠着我不放？”  
“你相信一见钟情吗。”  
Dean说：“伙计，你脑子有问题吧。”  
“她不是我的情敌。”  
“什么？”  
“……”

两个人回过头去，看见靠着墙竖起膝盖坐在那里的狼女冷冷地说：“她是我女朋友。”  
Dean有一瞬间觉得脑子有些不够用。  
“她得了肌萎缩侧索硬化症，活不过一年。”狼女突然笑了两声，看起来有些神经质。Sam依然没有放下枪，但是表情却有些松动。  
“我跟她说我可以转化她……”她说。“但是她不愿意。”  
Dean的喉结动了动。  
“所以你就杀了她？”Sam说。  
“没错。”狼女讥讽地翘了翘嘴唇。她脸色惨白，身上的鲜血已经流到了地上，明明已经奄奄一息，却神经质地整个人都绷紧了。不像是要战斗，倒像是在克制某种歇斯底里的情绪。  
但是过了一会儿，她却又终于放松了下来，缓缓地呼吸了一口气。她像是回想起什么了一样，脸部线条慢慢柔化，眼睛里带着一种悲哀的温柔。  
“她说……”她喃喃地：“她的人我留不住，但是她的心永远是我的。”

Sam放下了枪。  
狼女眼睛里的光芒开始慢慢涣散。  
他站在那儿，抿了抿嘴唇。Dean已经别过了头去。  
然后过了一会儿，他对她说：”她临死前说了一句，她很抱歉。“

真的很抱歉，自私地不愿成为你的种族，一直陪你到世界终结。  
让你不得不孤独一人行走在这个冷漠的世界中，对不起。

狼女死了。最后她还是没听到那句话。

14.  
Dean走时还是没有告诉Sam。他想了又想，觉得自己再来帕罗奥图的几率小之又小，他和Sam之间也没有什么实际的牵绊，他实在不愿意把Sam牵扯到猎魔人这些事儿中来。  
Sam是斯坦福的全优生，前途一片光明康庄。跟他不一样。  
他们从来都不一样。  
好笑的是他们初见时是在酒吧，分别时却是在汽车旅馆。  
就好像他们做了一个漫长的爱，直到今天，才终于完成了衣服一穿自此天涯不见的最后步骤。

Sam坚持要送他回房，好像他是一个什么易碎品一样。  
小女孩，我在跟怪物战斗的时候你还在吃奶呢。Dean在心底对Sam进行人身攻击。但是不知道为什么，手心总是出汗。

他们没有上床。经历了今天的事，没人能提起这个兴致。  
但是接了吻。  
少年柔软的舌头顶进他的嘴里，温柔得让人有种不应该有的错觉。  
“我下课之后来找你。”已经是凌晨五点，还要去上早课的少年松开他，又不放心地握住了他的手腕。“你不要走，等我好不好。”不自觉地撒起娇来，才表现出来一点儿这个年龄所应有地孩子气。  
Dean说着：“好好好。”心里却想着，等Sam一出门，他就立刻离开这个鬼地方，从此之后，再不踏足。  
Sam看着他的眼睛，手指的力道微微收紧。  
“喂，伙计。”Dean吃痛，顿时甩开了他。“能轻点儿吗。”

“抱歉。”Sam低下头。  
Dean无所谓地甩了甩手，然后侧过身去给他开门。身体交错地一瞬间，Sam的呼吸擦过他的后颈，让他整个人都僵了一下。  
他的一夜情对象终于迈开步子，走出了门。  
“对了，Dean。”然后像是突然想起来什么一样，又转过身来，笑了一下。“一直忘了说，Smith是我养父的姓。”Dean抬起头来看向他，不明所以。  
“我被收养之前叫，Sam Winchester。”然后他说。

－tbc－


End file.
